hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gangster Land 6
Gangster Land 6 is a 1996 gangsta film. Background The film is the sixth in the Gangster Land Film Series. It brings together Buggo, the original character, with the second original character Dase. Plot The film begins with Buggo finishing off another kill. He goes home to his girlfriend, Zozie, and tells her that in a way the gangsta lifestyle has been boring him. Zozie seems unresponsive and stares blankly across the room. Buggo supports Zozie and tells her their daughter Dozie will come home soon. Zozie seems unsure, saying it has been four years since they last saw her, and nobody in The Jug seems to care. Buggo decides him and Zozie need some excitement in life. They head out on gangsta bikes and go to a bridge. Playing "reach the bramble", the game goes horribly wrong, and Zozie falls and breaks her neck. Unable to treat this himself, despite trying to put it back in place, Buggo is ashamed to have to call for the emergency services. Zozie is rushed to hospital. Buggo is soon told that she suffered from several head injuries and has been put into a coma, for her own wellbeing. Buggo attacks a male nurse, telling him males shouldn't be nurses anyway. As he leaves the hospital he is followed by the nurse, who smacks him. He introduces himself as Dase. Despite having a beard now, viewers can now see without the glasses that it is him. Dase tells him that he isn't a nurse but was looking for someone instead. When Buggo finds out that Dase is being hunted by BToe, he accepts Dase as one of his gang. Dase realises that Buggo is a top gangsta, and Buggo begins to train Dase to be the same. In the film, Yah appears once again, and seems to accept Dase too. Yah shocks when he announces he is giving up the gangster life to be a stay at home dad to his soon to be born baby. Dase is about to say this is sweet, but Buggos face refrains him from doing so, and both of them act as though this is a horrifying action for Yah to take. They leave Yah alone, shrugging to himself and uncaring. Later in the film, they track down BToe, who says he has been hunting Dase. After sending his daughter, Suranne, to wipe out Dases parents he had hoped that she'd have killed Dase too. Dase realises that BToe thinks Suranne has ran away, so thinks it is a good idea to reveal that he is a murderer, having murdered Suranne. Buggo smacks him but not before BToe signals his wild gangsters to appear and attack. Lizza appears during the fight and calls them off. Buggo is shocked to see that BToe listens to her, but Lizza simply says they're married now, and BToe is her one and only. Buggo and Dase leave. The films final scene shows a random person in The Jug hanging around their door. As they do so, the stray Dozie appears outside her house. The person begins smacking her with leggins and telling her to go and get away. Dozie runs away whimpering to herself. Cast